


a most ancient custom

by ElasticElla



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “It’s an ancient Orion custom! We have to keep him.”





	a most ancient custom

“It’s an ancient Orion custom! We have to keep him.”

 

Nyota raises an eyebrow slowly, “An ancient Orion custom?”

 

Gaila nods quickly, red curls bouncing. “It isn’t surprising you haven’t heard of it, we are a race of many secrets-”

 

“An ancient Orion custom about  _kittens_?”

 

“Okay fine, it’s more like a saying.”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“An accidental profit is the best profit of all.”

 

Nyota narrows her eyes, “You just made that up.”

 

The kitten of the hour lets out a pitiful mewl, and Gaila scoops him up. “But look how cute he is! You wouldn’t deny me the very earth-like experience of caring for a feline, would you?”

 

Nyota sighs, already knew it would come to this before Gaila started pouting. “Fine, but you’re cleaning the kitty litter.”

 

Gaila squeals, the kitten jumping out of her hands, and Nyota suddenly has an armful of roommate, kissing her. “Thanks so much Ny, this is gonna be great!”

 

.

 

It is not great.

 

J’hordak, shadow in Orion, named so by Gaila due to his deep gray fur, is a little monster. He insists on climbing up every surface within their room- including the now dead plantlife- and his favorite place to climb is up on top of their bookshelf and then leaping down to one of the beds. Regardless of if say someone is on it. Sleeping. In the middle of the night.

 

Nyota is used to large cats. She grew up in Kenya, she knows very well how regal lions and leopards and cheetahs, and even servals, can be.

 

J’hordak is nothing like that; J’hordak is a bastard.

 

This week he’s decided the most fun game is to squeeze his tiny little paws into the bureau’s drawers, pull it open a bit, and pull out all the clothes he can get to- leaving them on the floor. Nyota is one more ruined bra away from murder. Peticide? Catricide? It’d be so justifiable, so very-

 

Gaila is laying on her bed with the kitten, singing him a soft lullaby. It’s a sweet image, domestic enough to make her head spin, and maybe she should have studied longer in the library.

 

She’s becoming increasingly suspicious of the kitten. It seems to have some other-worldly power to negate all anger once you’re in his presence. Maybe there's an effect radius. 

 

Gaila grins at her, patting the bed beside her with one hand and scratching under the kitten’s neck with the other. Nyota joins them, sitting and petting the little spoiled thing.

 

“You’ll never believe what J’hordak did today,” Gaila whispers.

 

“What?” Nyota asks, curious in spite of herself.

 

Gaila grins wide, “He caught a  _mouse_!”

 

She takes a deep breath, forcing the words out calmly, “We had a mouse in our room?”

 

“Not anymore! Aren’t you glad we brought him into the family?”

 

“I suppose he has his uses,” Nyota concedes.

 

Gaila beams, “I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said about him.”

 

J’hordak gets up, stretching his back out before laying down again- this time in Nyota’s lap.

 

“Aw, look at that happy pussy cat,” Gaila says, sitting up to curl around Nyota.

 

She waits for a terrible pun or come-on, a little surprised when it doesn’t happen. “Mhmm, he does seem happy.”

 

“Who wouldn’t be happy laying there?” Gaila says, and Nyota groans.

 

“You could make me purr too,” Gaila continues, eyebrows wriggling.

 

And Nyota does the only sensible thing to do, twisting around and shutting up Gaila with a kiss. 


End file.
